


Show me your teeth

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Smutlet, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 3</p>
<p>How Peter and Lydia's first meeting together should go...<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your teeth

It all starts with a suspiciously vague text from Stiles: “Meet me at Derek’s, it’s important.”

\----------

When she gets to the loft, Stiles ushers her quickly over to the couch and tells her he’ll be right back, before exiting into another room.

She sits for a few minutes, taking in the décor, or lack thereof.

Getting impatient she starts shouting out at Stiles: “Stiles what’s going on? Why are we here? Does this have to do with Derek and Paige again? Look, I told you, it’s none of your business anyway…I mean, who cares why Derek is the way he is, that’s not our problem.”

\----------

She hears the audible click of a lock on the front door, and subsequent steps coming down the stairs.

“I already told him, he was a lot like Scott, actually.”

Turning to the source of the voice, she sees _him_ coming down the stairs and bolts for the front door, muttering “oh fuck no.”

“Lydia…” he starts.

She raises a hand to stop him, before trying in vain to jiggle the loft door to slide open; kicking the door repeatedly and screaming, “Stiles, when you come back, you are going to be in a world of hurt!”

Breathing heavily, she turns back towards Peter, narrows her eyes, and points a finger at him “You! I don’t care what you have to say! I don’t care what you want or why you did what you did!”

“But, you’re so beautiful when you’re angry” he states, a smile curling his lips.

Rolling her eyes, she makes it back towards the couch, sitting as far as she can from him, before he takes his own spot on the opposite side of her.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, she turns to him, “Well?”

“I thought you didn’t care what I had to say?”

“I don’t, but I’m not going to sit here in silence with you either, start talking or I’m going to go lock myself in the bathroom until he gets back.”

He chuckles, “well, that is certainly a motivator.”

She gives him a dirty look before getting up; a hand on her wrist stops her.

“Wait…sorry” he says and lets her go when he notices her staring at his hand.

Sitting back down, her hands go to her lap as she stares at where his hand had been; that same place the bruise was.

When she looks up, locking eyes with him and…what was she thinking?

\------------

He’s right in front of her again, his face too close to hers, heart beating rapidly as his hand comes up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes, breath coming in faster, but she won’t cry this time; not for him.

\----------

His lips feel the same, what a funny thought to have right then. Putting her hands on his chest, she tries to push him away, only to have him bring his hands to hers, keeping them there against him.

She wants to say she tries again, to stop him after that, but she doesn’t.

She’s back in that old house with him, kissing him like he’s a life raft and they’re floating out to sea. She has to hold on, as she feels her world tilt backwards.

His hands let go of hers, going into her hair as hers go to cup his face; both of them falling back on the couch.

\-----------

The callused palm of one of his hands is hot as it trails up her calf to her thigh; a reminder of where this could go if she wanted it to. But, her shirt and bra were already long forgotten on the floor and it seems to be heading that way any way.

“You and these damnable skirts, it’s like you know how much you tease me”, his voice muffled, before he makes his way down her chest, placing lavish attention upon each of her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Between moans of pleasure, she laughs, “Yes, I only wear them for you…I never know when you’re going to pop up as it is.”

\--------

Face at her throat once more, he places open-mouthed kisses to her neck and ear.

In a low, hypnotic voice he tells her, “Remember when we kissed before? You were so _sweet_ …”

“Hey! I distinctly remember you kissing me first” she protests.

“Yeah, I may have initiated it, but you definitely kept it going” he responds, before kissing back down her collarbone.

He looks down at her, but up into her eyes, “Speaking of which…I won’t say I’m sorry for being alive; but thank you for helping to bring me back. I never got to properly thank you before.”

“Next time”, she states, “just be nice to whoever is resurrecting you, no nightmares please. And…just so you know, if you _ever_ hurt me or my friends again, I will be the one to kill you next time.”

He makes a grunting sound when she squeezes his cock hard through his jeans, “Is that understood?”

“Completely” he chokes out.

\-----------

Skirt hiked up around her waist, his face between her thighs; lips and tongue torturing her in the best way possible. When he goes back up to kiss her, his mouth is slick from her desire, and it turns her on even more to get just a sample of what she tastes like.

His belt and pants come off easy enough, and apparently, someone likes to go commando.

He pushes her back onto the couch, one hand coming up to cup her face to kiss her again as he guides his cock inside her. She’s hot, and _oh so tight_ , he hardly thinks this will work…but then she wraps her legs around his waist, and is urging him to go _deeper, harder…oh god, just there_. Her moans being swallowed by his mouth still firmly attached to hers. He can’t seem to stop kissing her.

It’s a fast rhythm at first, speeding ahead towards completion for them both, but she asks him to go slower, make it last.

He still has this ridiculously low V-neck shirt on so she takes advantage of the slower pace to help him pull it up and off. Now it’s skin to skin and _fuck_ …who would have known he had all _that_ under those stupid shirts he tends to wear.

She puts her hands to his chest, running her fingertips down to his stomach and back up; she grips his shoulders, her fingernails digging into the flesh.

His neck is begging to be bitten, and she can’t control the urge; she bites him between his shoulder and neck and he actually growls.

She smiles at him, teeth a little bloody, “now show me your teeth” she says.


End file.
